The Society for Molecular Imaging Third Annual International Meeting will be held from Sept 9 - Sept 12, 2004, in St. Louis. The meeting is being organized by a group at Washington University. The Organizing Committee is David Piwnica-Worms, Michael J. Welch and Joseph J.H. Ackerman. The field of in vivo cellular and molecular imaging is exploding with new approaches that reveal aspects of biology in the living body, including cancer, that were until recently inaccessible to investigation. The rapidly evolving imaging technologies to be described at the Third Annual Meeting of the Society for Molecular Imaging are designed to reveal biological changes in vivo, and thus can be used to improve the study of biology and disease, accelerate the development of new therapeutic approaches and expand the use of these technologies to a wide range of disciplines. The meeting environment will be one where we discuss imaging broadly, and will include talks and discussion in areas of biology, chemistry, clinical imaging, genomics, technical advancements and industrial applications that address central issues in the mapping of molecular functions in vivo through imaging. New insights into mammalian biology that have been realized through imaging will be a key focus of the meeting. The number of participants is expected to be approximately 800 including invited speakers, discussion leaders, and participants. This proposal requests funds to provide partial support for travel and subsistence expenses for invited participants, minority faculty and young investigators from North America and overseas. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]